Unexpected Protecter
by Death's Silent Approach
Summary: The guardians learn something startling when North calls for a meeting and Bunny gets a pleasant surprise. More pooka are alive? And why didn't Bunny Know? Fem Jack.
1. Prolog

AN: All right so I made a few tiny changes here and there. Nothing to worry about.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

With a shout of surprise Jack tumbled to the floor as the sack she was in was up ended. Rolling slightly not to crush her cargo she swiftly climbed to her feet. "What the heck Bunny!" She shouted as she turned toward the Easter Rabbit.

"North wanted to talk to us and you didn't respond in a timely fashion." Bunnymund replied with a smirk that would normally seem out of place on a non-human creature.

"I was busy! What can you expect it's the dead of winter and I have a job to do? Not only that but I had been visiting some friends down in Antarctica." With a huff Jack stalked to the nearest couch while gently pushing aside a few elves with the side of her foot when they didn't move quickly enough out of her path. "Now, North, was there something you needed?"

The other guardians, who had been standing silently around the room as she and Bunny spoke started. "Nothing dire I just wished to make sure that everything was going well and to touch ground with you and make sure no has encountered Pitch or any other problems."

"Everything is fine at my palace," murmured Tooth as she hovered by the desk at which North sat.

"It's my off season, and I haven't seen anything suspicious."

"Nothing serious on my end though I haven't been paying much attention to things outside of making sure winter runs smoothly. However, since I have you here and you're not going anywhere. Bunny I have a few friend you need to meet. Luckily when you threw me in the sack they were with me." With those last words Jack reached into her front pocket and hood and gently pulled two rabbits out before holding them out in front of her where they leapt away from and slightly to either side of her.

As the two rabbits descended to the ground a change came over both until before the guardians stood two unknown pookas. "We have been wishing to speak with you for a long time E Aster Bunnymund," decried the pooka on the left.

"Unfortunately we could not speak to you sooner thanks to the fact that you would not take the time to speak with our protector." The pooka on the right added.

"Protector!?"


	2. Chapter 1

AN: A few changes here and there nothing major.

I was originally not going to continue this story. But after reading Matron's review I was reminded of a few day dreams I had thought of which is what actually inspired this particular story.

I guess I forgot to put this in last time so I'm making sure I do it this time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you read that you may recognize. The only thing I own is the plot.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Protector!?" four voices echoed in shock.

The pooka on the left raised a pure white eyebrow. "Yes. She found us and guarded our existence for the close to near the last three hundred years when she found us being attacked and protected us without thought about what might happen to herself."

"Three hundred years. I mean I knew that Frost was trying to talk to me for almost as long but I didn't think that two living pooka would be the reason." Bunny was nearly having, as the humans would say, a heart attack as he listened to their speech.

The pooka on the right side and reached up to rub the bridge of his nose, "Not just two living pooka. A full colony of us, but it is only thanks to her protection from Pitchner and his nightmare's that we live and have gained the numbers we now have."

Jack bit back a giggle, "I in no way contributed to your population. You all being the rabbits you are repopulated pretty quickly on your own without my help."

"Not for lack of trying on the part of the unmated males," the pooka on the right chuckled. Shaking his head he spoke to the rest of the guardians, "I seem to be forgetting my manners. I am Raaleigh." Gesturing to his left, "That is Kree. We are elders from the snow pooka tribe who call Antarctica home. We were not expecting to speak to the Guardians so quickly when we were speaking to Jack this morning."

"Welcome to the North Pole." North replied unnecessarily with a sweeping gesture. "I am Nicolas St. North. To my left is Toothiana, and of course you know E. Aster Bunnymund."

"Hello," chirped Toothiana as she drifted closer to them.

"As we have made ourselves known to you we now must be going. It has been a pleasure meeting you," with these last words Kree tapped the ground once opening a portal that both he and Raaleigh jumped down.


	3. Chapter 2

After watching the two pooka leave Bunny turned to Jack, "How in the name of the moon did you find and end up protecting a colony of pooka!?"

Jack tilted her head to the side and released a small sigh as she let her mind drift back to the past almost three hundred years ago. "I met them when I was only a few months into this life. I was confused and had never met anyone or anything like them. I remember hearing the noise first. I recall that being confused because something in the back of my head was telling me that the colony had long since made agreements with the nearby Indian tribe."

"Why did you mention an Indian tribe?" Tooth asked curiously.

"Well, you need to remember I'm from the time when the America's had first been discovered. All the current agreements with the Indians hadn't been established in the beginning so there were constant invasions from either side unless there was an agreement made to leave each other alone. But back to Bunny's question. I didn't meet all of them in one meeting. I kind of met them in pairs and introduced them to each other. They call themselves the Snow tribe because of me and where they live. They aren't all snow pooka."

"They're not?" Bunny whispered, "Jack do any of them have markings like me?"

"A few of them, the elders told me that they had all chosen to take the marks of the different tribes they descended from and not combine them all with different bits of the original marks. Let me tell you about my first meeting with Kree and Raaleigh and their mates. . ."

*Flashback*

Jack had only been aware for what she judged to be around a year when she returned to the lake she had awoken from when she heard the sound of battle. A little voice told her that it wasn't a battle with the village nearby, but rather someone, or something different altogether. Something in the air caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up as she asked the wind to make her go faster.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that she needed to help whoever it was that was causing the terrified screams of pain. A minute latter after the wind sped up her movements she arrived to see four rabbit like creatures battle shadowy creatures she had never seen before. Lunging toward the shadow creatures she swung at them causing them to rear away from the newest defender as she planted herself in front of the injured creatures they were attacking.

Striking out the shadow creature now looked more like a horse which startled her still long enough for the hooves of the creature to catch her shoulder even as she tried to bring her staff up to block it only succeeding in lessoning the damage. Without thought she sent her powers through the staff and stabbed at the creature catching it in the chest when it didn't move out of the way fast enough it froze along with the creatures that had joined it in the moments she had been battling it. Swinging her staff again it connected with the new ice statue with shattered it.

Turning to the creatures she tentatively smiled, "Are you alright?"

*End Flashback*

"The rest is as you say, history."

"You saved them from Pitches nightmares when you were only a year old as a spirit?" North's question broke the silence that had descended after she finished explaining how she first met the pooka who had spoken to them earlier.


	4. Chapter 3

Recap:

"The rest is as you say, history."

"You saved them from Pitches nightmares when you were only a year old as a spirit?" North's question broke the silence that had descended after she finished explaining how she first met the pooka who had spoken to them earlier.

Chapter 3:

"I guess. I didn't know what they were at the time though," Jack shrugged in a helpless manner not knowing how to properly express what she meant. Glancing around her attention was caught by the window. Looking back at the other guardians she spoke again, "Are we done? I do need to go."

North tilted his head slightly thinking, "Yes we are. Same time next month though."

"Ay, Jack, when you have time come by the Warren. I need to talk to you." Bunnymund had moved forward to stand beside her as he spoke.

Blinking in surprise Jack nodded, "Sure. Do you want me to bring Kree or Raaleigh?"

"Na, just yourself."

"Ok. I can definitely do that then. I'll see you in a couple of days." Grasping her staff tighter she walked to the window and pushed it open before stepping off the edge, "St. Petersburg please Wind." With those words she was swept up into the sky and out of sight.

"Well that was interesting," murmured Tooth. "Who knew there were more pooka on earth or even anywhere else?"

North smiled then said in a chirpy voice, "Jack did."

Bunnymund groaned, "I would have known sooner if I had taken the time to know her before now. I could have helped her protect them. I could have," his voice trailed off as his thoughts took a darker turn towards old painful memories.

"Could have, would have, and should have. You'll only drive yourself crazy with what ifs. I need to be going now. I'll speak to you both later." Tooth took a page from Jack's book and flew out the window with her fairies following after.

"Tooth is right. Concentrate on the fact that you know now and maybe Jack will introduce you if they wish to talk to you. After all while she is their protector but they have the choice in whether or not they wish to meet you." This last sentence was added when Bunnymund had gone to interrupt North.

"But I'm also a pooka. Why don't they wish to know me?" Bunnymund's ears lay flat against his head.

"I'm sure they do. They only know how you've treated Jack for the last three hundred years. You will speak with Jack in a few days. When you speak to Jack try not to get angry at her for any small harmless prank she may play."

"I'll try not to, but I'm making no promises. We both know I have a temper and I don't like pranks."


	5. Chapter 4

It had been close to a week since the last meeting with all of the guardians and Bunnymund was nervous yet excited to speak to Jack about the other pooka. He hated the wait for the girl though. It felt like she was pulling his tail by making him wait to speak to her when she said she would talk to him in a few days.

Chest heaving in a sigh he bound out of his den into the prepping part of the warren to make sure it was where it needed to be for the time of the year in its readiness for the next Easter. Sure it was almost a year away, but one can never be sure when getting things ready.

A shudder traveled his spine as a cool breeze blew through the tunnels announcing Jacks arrival, "I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long."

"Not really, but knowing you I was waiting for a prank to announce your arrival."

Jack looked sheepish as she muttered about paranoid kangaroos. "Any way I talked to Kree and Raaleigh, they have approved me bringing you to the tribe next week now that spring has over taken the world."

"What do you do during the spring and summer when winter slumbers?" Bunny was honestly curious. He could not remember a time he had ever come across the spirit during these seasons.

"Normally I remain with the tribe during those seasons. Winter spirits don't do well in hot weather. I am no exception to this fact." Jacks shoulder's rolled back trying to ease a tension that Bunny was only partly aware of.

"Are you hurt?" he asked as he watched Jack roll her shoulders again.

"No, it's simply the heat. I know, I know," she began as he went to contradict her. "It may not seem hot to you, but consider this. To you the North Pole is freezing however, to me, I find it very pleasant. Anything over that temperature is really, really warm."


	6. Chapter 5

After their last conversation Jack had left to cool down and to let Bunnymund finish his pre Easter prep. Having said that she would be back the next day she took off toward Antarctica to let the tribe know that she would be bringing Bunny to them the next day.

Flitting into the village she sagged into a slump tired from both the heat and her travel she slowly made her way toward where she saw Kree. "Hey Kree," she called once she was close enough for him to hear her, "I'm back. I plan to go pick Bunnymund up tomorrow to spend a week here."

Turning around Kree nodded and went to say something when he noticed how tired she was, "Are you sure you are fine for travel tomorrow especially with the heat?" Jack shrugged and went to walk toward a dwelling when her legs went out from under her. "Jack! Grear! Grab Jack and bring her to her den."

A light gray and blue pooka hopped over before bending to pick up Jack, "What's wrong with her elder?"

"I believe she was in too warm of an environment for too long while visiting Bunnymund."

"So he finally decided to speak with her huh? Well this will be interesting," Grear murmured as he carefully made his way to an entrance made near invisible by its surroundings due to its color. "Why oh why did you have to practically camouflage your front door? Seriously, it's not like anyone will attack you on your home turf."

Grear approached the door with caution knowing that along with it being camouflaged it was normally trapped to the nines. 'Paranoid female,' he thought affectionately. Grear was one of the few unmated males who didn't even attempt to catch her attention. He knew, along with several other males that they were not even possibilities for her mate. She had seen all of them grow from birth to now.

A few minutes later and three attempts at disabling different traps only to have to dodge, duck and roll out of the way was Grear able to open the door to Jacks den. He would never move deeper into an unmated females den without an invitation so he approached the nearby living area where he knew she kept a comfortable sitting area that could double as a sleeping area when needed and set her down. "Rest well, Guardian. You have earned it," with these parting words he left the den.


	7. Chapter 6

Jack stretched as she slowly woke from her near hibernation and glanced at the clock on her wall only to see that it said eight o' nine in the morning. Shoot, she really should have been up and running an hour ago so that she could get Bunny and bring him here.

Heaving herself up from her temporary bed she retreated farther into the den she called home. As she walked deeper the walls began to light up in uneven rows along both walls. Now that the hall was lit you could see the delicate frost designs that depicted ferns and flower patterns alike.

Upon reaching an opening Jack slipped in and towards one of the rounded walls and lightly pressed on it causing a slight hiss to emit from it as the air escaped the previously air tight compartment that now exposed a variety of clothes from informal to formal. Reaching in she extracted a flowing dark green almost black skirt that split open at her upper thigh only to expose a pair of skin tight black shorts underneath that covered to mid thigh. Paired with that she pulled out a shirt colored a gray so light it could almost be mistaken for silver that had sleeves that connected at the point they almost didn't cover her shoulders at all and looked like it wouldn't stay on if not for the thin straps that looped over both shoulders.

Pulling her hair up into a quick braid she then looped it into a bun then rushed back to her front door where she reset the traps. "Thanks for getting me home Grear!" she called to the male she vaguely remembered carrying her home after she collapsed.

"You're welcome Jack. Are you off to fetch Bunnymund?"

Jack hefted her staff as she prepared to take flight, "Yep, told him I would go get him this morning. I believe he wanted to stay a week. Only problem with that is I don't know where he's going to stay."

"Well I guess we'll figure that out when you get back here with him."

At the end of Grear's sentence Jack simply nodded then raised her face to the sky, "Take me to the Warren please wind." At her words the wind down swept around her and lifted her high into the sky and out of sight of the pooka on the ground.

"This is going to be a very interesting visit," murmured a brown and green pooka as she went to stand by Grear.

"Indeed it is Kira, indeed it is."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

AN: I would like to thank you all for reviewing now since I have not before. A very special thanks goes to AyameKitsune for reviewing every chapter I have posted so far.

I don't really know where to go from here so any suggestions would be welcome. I mean I have a few ideas but nothing solid.


	8. Chapter 7

An: Thank you all for of your reviews. I very much enjoyed them long or short.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Drifting on the shifting winds toward the Warren, Jack almost didn't pay attention to the fact that she was about to run into someone as she thought about how all of her secrets were about to come to light.

"Watch where you're going," barked a familiar voice as she slamped into what felt like a furnace.

Looking up she had to crane her neck to get a better look at the spirit she had run into. She was met with the familiar face of Jefara. Jefara had long black hair that fell to her waist and tan skin she was wearing a red and gold tunic that reminded Jack strongly of the outfit worn by a genie in a movie that she had watched with Jamie. Ruby red eyes met icy blue, "Sorry Jefara. I'm meeting up with Bunnymund. I didn't mean to run into you." Jefara was a desert spirt. Inspecific she kept watch over the deserts of Austraila.

"Just watch where you're flying Frost. I know you're a guardian nowbut that doesn't mean you need to abandon all of your manners."

Jack hung her head, "I really am sorry. I'm just," here Jack's chest heaved with a heavy sigh, " I'm taking Bunnymund to meet someone that has been waiting to meet him for a very long time. I'm worried about how its going to go, that's all."

"Well then," Jefara nodded in encouragement, "best get Guardian Bunnymund and get it over with. The sooner they meet the sooner you can relax." Jefara had known Jack for nearly as long as Jack was a spirit. She had been the one to find Jack when she had first stumbled onto Austraila and gotten trapped there for its summer. Since she had attempted to guide and teach her how the different spirts operated and why something were done the way they were.

"Thanks Jefara, you're probably right as always huh? I'll come by when I bring Bunnymund back from the meeting."

UPUPUPUPUP

After leaving Jefara she had sped up to get to Bunny at the time which she promised to arrive at. "Hey Bunny, I'm here," she called as she walked into the Warren.

As her words echoed throught the cavernous home a little egg on two thin legs wobbled by brushing by her. Following behind it came Bunny. "You're on time. That's a surprise."

"Hey, I like to surprise people. Why be predictable when being unpredictable is so much more fun." Shaking her head she changed the topic, "Are you ready to go?"

Bunny raised himself to her height, "Always," he said with a nod.

"Then let's go." Grasping his paw in one hand and her staff in the other she called to the with, "To the Tribe please Wind." Those were the only words needed before the wind swept them both up into the sky and on their way.


	9. Chapter 8

So here's the next chapter. Things should get a bit more exciting after this chapter as this chapter and the last felt like filler chapters there were only necessary to getting the story where it needed to be but not super important.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A startled yell caught Jack's attention as she held onto Bunnymund. Glancing back at him she was surprised to discover that his face showed nothing but fear. Immediately she slowed down and mentally asked the wind to support the pooka and hopefully make him feel safer. "Bunny? I'm sorry are you alright? I didn't think that any form of flying was a no go for you. I would have asked Kree to open a tunnel if I'd known."

"Not your fault. I should have asked how we were getting to the Tribe. Is there any way you can get us a different form of travel?"

Jack shook her head, "Sorry Bunny we're over the ocean now. I don't have any way of contacting Kree when I'm over the ocean. You'll be able to travel via tunnel when you're ready to go home."

Bunnymund sighed in relief. "How much longer do we have to travel?"

"Well, we're going slower then I normally would since you didn't do to well with my normal speed. Normally I get there in about fifteen minutes. We traveled at my normal speed for about five minutes so we're going about half my normal speed so I would say we have another twenty minutes of travel."

"That is less time then I was expecting. I didn't realize how fast you traveled."

"You guys aren't the only spirits that need to travel the whole world in a day. In addition to getting where I need to go on time; I also need to be fast enough that I can get everything that I need to do in between bouts of travel. "

"Never thought of it that way even though it's the same for me. The only difference is that the googies do most of the work with where they need to go."

Thanks to their conversation the two hardly noticed how much time had passed and before they knew it the wind was lowering them to the ground. Jack blinked as she glanced around at their surroundings. "Wow I didn't realize that we were so close to the Tribe. Well, Bunny, welcome to the Snow Tribe. Let me introduce you to a few people beside Kree and Raaleigh."


	10. Chapter 9

Thank you all for your reviews. Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Landing on the icy tundra she guided Bunnymund toward were they could see tendrils of smoke snaking their way into the clouds like thin grasping fingers. As they got closer Bunnymund could make out the figures of pooka from a variety of all of the different tribes that he remembered from before Pitch committed mass genocide. "There are more then I could have dreamed there to be here."

"I'm really sorry that I couldn't tell you sooner. You could have been saved a lot of grief if you had known."

"It is partially my own fault. After all if I had only given you the time of day I would have known sooner." Falling quiet they traveled into the village proper. Bunnymund could only absorb the sight of pooka coming and going from burrow to gardens that he realized were communal. As the different pooka wondered in and out of them each pooka would make sure that the gardens were tidied up.

Jack walked beside Bunnymund quietly. She knew that he was having something of a difficult time coming to terms with the existence of more pooka. Looking around her she spotted a familiar pooka with markings that were a mirror of the ones on Bunnymund. "Hey, Lenne, come meet Bunnymund!"

Bunnymund turned in the direction that Jack had turned to and stared. The female pooka coming toward them was a summer pooka. She supported the colors of red and gold, "Hey Jack. So this is the famous guardian of hope?"

"I wouldn't say I was famous." Bunnymund reached up to scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"Considering you are known around the world I would say you are very famous. I'm Lenne by the way. I'm from Kree's granddaughter," turning toward Jack she grimaced. "Dray is looking for you again. Grear let the cat out of the back when he spoke to Kira when you left."

Ice blue eye widened, "Oh crap!" Looking around her Jack began to slowly slink into the shadows toward a well hidden den. "Do you see him? Bunny is there a male with white and silver fur coming our way? Please tell me I have time to hide."

"Look up," another voice broke in, "Jack, why do you insist on hiding from me? You're going to be my mate some day."

Groaning Jack's shoulders slumped in resignation. Before she could reply a boomerang spun passed her and knock the male off of the roof of the den he was perched on. "Leave frostbite alone. From her reaction to your appearance I would say she would rather disappear into the unknown before she mated with you."

"Nobody asked you old timer. Just because you've been around this long doesn't mean I have to listen to you. You aren't even part of this tribe so you have no say." Dray was as jack had described his fur was white with silver accents though his markings we pale blue in the form of small swirling patterns which told Bunny he belonged to the wind tribe.

"I may not belong to the tribe but at least I know that when a female says no she means no. And from the way Jack is cringing from you I would say you will never have a chance with her."

Behind the two males Jack and Lenne leaned in closer to each other so they could whisper to each other without being heard, "I think Guardian Bunnymund likes you a great deal more then you think he does."

"Nah, he's just saying that 'cause he probably thinks the only one who can make me react in that way is him. He's never shown any other interest in me."

"I do think Lenne has the right of it," broke in a third voice.

"Thank you mother," Lenne said as she stuck her tongue out at Jack.

"You all just want to gang up on me because of how often I'm right and you aren't."

"Maybe," both mother and daughter echoed in sync.

Lenne took the lull in the whispers to look at Bunnymund and Dray only to gasp as she realized they were having a full out fight when Bunnymund finally managed to get in a hit that had Dray laid out on the ground unconscious. "Oh my," she gasped covering her mouth with her paw, "I didn't think that they would fight until one of them was unconscious. I just thought that they would spar a little and be done with it."

"What's done is done," murmured the familiar voice of the elder Raaleigh. "Jack would you please take Bunnymund to the infirmary to make sure he is unharmed?"

"Certainly elder."


	11. Chapter 10

Ya know, I noticed I put in a lot more dialogue then I do descriptions. . . I'm not sure if that is good or bad. For as long as I have been writing one would think that I had learned to be more descriptive. Oh well please tell me what you think.

For everyone who reviewed thank you. Just for a heads up I may be ending this story soon and maybe starting a sequel to this one. It just seems finished to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jack glided closer to Bunnymund, "Bunny, why did you have to straight out fight him. Sparing is accepted here. Expected actually, but fighting to the point of unconsciousness not so much. Please be a little more careful next time?"

Bunnymund's ears went back at her admonishment. "I'm not going to make any promises if there is any one else who treats you in such a manner."

"You're going to get in a lot of fights then. Only Dray is that bad though. If you think I can be annoying with how persistent I am well you haven't seen anything yet. As the elder's said when you first met them many of the unmated males chase after me despite the fact that I have never indicated that I wanted to mate any of them." As she spoke Jack was leading Bunnymund to a den that was as obvious as possible.

The door was marked with a red and gold flower with bright green leaves reaching back into his older memories Bunnymund could remember that this marking indicated a healer's den and the color of the flower indicated that it was a summer pooka that resided there. "Jack, just how many different seasons are represented by this village?"

Jack tilted her head to the left in thought, "All of them I believe. I'm here mostly only during the spring summer months because of my duties though I try to come through at least every other week when possible. They also have other means of contacting me when they need me right then and there."

"Jack," Bunnymund hesitated as he went to knock on the door to the den, "thank you so much for this chance to meet this tribe."

Jack smiled softly at the pooka, "It's my pleasure. I really wish I was able to tell you sooner but it is what it is. Come on," she said to change the subject, "let's go see Kira."

At her words Bunnymund started as the door swung open silently exposing an airy interior with a forest in full bloom painted on the wall farthest from the open door. He smiled at the female pooka whom he could only guess to be Kira. Her fur was mostly brown with green accents with pale pink almost white marking in the shape of flames. "Welcome to my den. I suppose you are here for a reason?"

Jack grinned, "Yep, he knocked out Dray." Jack jumped up and down with a down right sinister smile.

"So he swooped in to rescue you like a knight in shining armor?" It was Kira's turn to grin as Jack's grin fell off of her face until all you saw was an expression of utter mortification.

"KIRA!"

"I wouldn't say I was a knight in shining armor. But I did indeed rescue her from the mean old pooka who says they are destined to be mates."

"Why are you being so mean to me? Maybe I should tell North that Christmas is my favorite holiday and watch him gloat."

"But that would be ly."

Kira found her self with her mouth covered by Jack, "Now Kira there is no need to go blabbing things that is no one else's business is there?"

Bunnymund glanced between the two and began to put two and two together. 'So,' he thought, 'Easter is her favorite holiday. I think I'll have to figure out a way to confess that at the next meeting.' "Well Kira," he interrupted the two females wrestling, "Elder Raaleigh sent us her to get me checked out after mine and Dray's spar."

*Time Skip*

Bunnymund had been visiting with the Tribe for a week now and he had only seen Jack around for the first two days. When he had asked why Jack hadn't stayed his whole visit Elder Raaleigh had replied that it was still winter up in the northern half of the world and thus couldn't stay for more then two or three days at the most.

As the days had passed he had found, to his surprise that the elders had not been exaggerating when they implied that the younger males were all interested in mating with Jack. He had gotten into numerous fights with them as they had kept challenging him to fights over her because for some reason he could not identify, or rather didn't want to, he kept getting jealous of their attentions toward her.

But now he stood before the elders in the meeting hall to say his good byes and find out if he could visit without Jack bringing him here. "E Aster Bunnymund, you have been a gracious guest during your visit and are welcome to return any time. Just next time we respectfully request that you don't fight so much with the younger males."

"I will do my best to follow your wishes the next time I come to visit. I thank you for the opportunity to come and go as I please and would not mind having guests over in the Warren though if it is close to Easter I respectfully request that you send me warning before you come."

"We thank you for your invitation and wish you safe travels and hopes to see you soon."

At those words Bunnymund tapped the ground twice and jumped into the tunnel appeared which closed right after leaving behind a pink carnation.


	12. Chapter 11

AN: So this is going to be the last chapter of this Unexpected Protector. I'm thinking of making another story based off of this one but it's going to be done in connected one shots including Bunny and Jack and the other pooka. They won't necessarily be in order though because I'm going to write the scenes as I think of them.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Rise of the Guardians" or any other recognizable characters that may pop up that I didn't create.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bunnymund settled back into the Warren rather quickly though he found himself quickly missing the hustle and bustle of the Tribe; on the other hand though he was very glad to be home for the simple fact that it was exactly that home.

However, thanks to his week-long vacation, he found himself slightly behind in Easter preparations. Remembering a conversation between Kira the healer and Jack he hit upon an idea on how to catch up. 'Now,' he mused, 'how to lure Jack here to help me out?'

Just as he thought this he felt a cold breeze sweep around the Warren bringing the temperature down by a few degrees. Ears perking up he glanced around looking for the perpetrator who would eventually show herself. "So Jack," Bunnymund called, "what brings you to my Warren?"

A giggle floated through the air, "I'm here to see if you enjoyed your stay with the Tribe. Did you get in any more fights?"

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't. Think you can give me a hand painting the googies? I'm a tad behind due to my visit."

Jack floated down from somewhere above him and settled on the ground in front of him, "Sure. I would love to help. Where do you want me to start?"


	13. Author's Note

DSA: Just thought I would let everyone know that I have posted a sequel/preqel to this story. I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as I did writing it. The new stories title is "Journey of A Protector". It doesn't have the best summary so if someone can come up with an suggestion for a new one I would be grateful. Enjoy your reading.


End file.
